<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Tsurugii_Cii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137981">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurugii_Cii/pseuds/Tsurugii_Cii'>Tsurugii_Cii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paradox Live (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, maybe Hokusai x Reo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurugii_Cii/pseuds/Tsurugii_Cii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Di umurnya yang ke 12 tahun, Hokusai telah menyaksikan berbagai penderitaan yang di alami orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak akan menyangkal bila di usianya yang sekarang ia juga akan menderita dan kehilangan segalanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ini seriusan nama kucingnya tidak typo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hokusai menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berseru dengan penuh amarah, mengutuk segala nasib yang mereka alami. Kelaparan yang melanda dan konflik-konflik yang terus terjadi membuat ekonomi semakin merosot. Orang-orang miskin semakin tertindas sedangkan orang kaya dengan santainya menertawakan penderitaan yang terjadi tanpa ada niat mengulurkan tangan.</p><p>“SIALAN! SIALAN! MANA DEWA YANG KATANYA  AKAN MENOLONG KITA?!”</p><p>“HAHAHA UNTUK APA PERCAYA KEPADA DEWA?!”</p><p>“AH AKU MAU MATI! AKU MAU MATI SAJA!”</p><p>Teriakan penuh kekalutan sama sekali tidak berefek apapun kepada Hokusai, ia masih mengamati orang-orang itu dengan wajah polos dan sarat akan kebingungan. Di umurnya yang menginjak 12 tahun ini, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Kadang ia tidak paham kenapa orang-orang mengutuk dewa, padahal ibunya dulu mengatakan bahwa dewa itu baik dan ia harus berdoa kepada dewa.</p><p>“Meow~”</p><p>Suara nyaring dari seekor kucing hitam sukses membuat Hokusai berhenti  memandangi keadaan luar, seekor kucing hitam yang ia namai Shiro dengan manjanya mengeluskan kepalanya ke kaki Hokusai yang membuat ekspresi kagum di wajah Hokusai terlihat. Bocah itu berjongkok lalu mulai mengelus Shiro dengan penuh kasih sayang.</p><p>“Shiro, Shiro, kenapa orang-orang begitu membenci dewa?”</p><p>“Meow~”</p><p>“Apa dewa memang jahat?”</p><p>“Meow~”</p><p>“Tapi mama menyuruhku untuk berdoa setiap hari kepada dewa terutama ketika papa pergi bekerja.”</p><p>Tidak ada jawaban dari kucing itu karena terlalu terlena dengan elusan yang diberikan oleh Hokusai. Sedangkan Hokusai sendiri tidak terlalu peduli jika ia tidak mendapat jawaban karena bagaimana pun sejak kematian ibunya , ia hanya akan ditemani oleh sepi. Tujuh tahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal karena penyakit sedangkan ayahnya yang seorang tentara membuat beliau tidak bisa menemani Hokusai setiap hari terutama di saat-saat penuh konflik seperti ini.</p><p>Pada tahun pertama setelah kematian ibunya, Hokusai masih sering menangis dan tidak tahan dengan kesendirian tetapi bersamaan dengan waktu yang terus berjalan ia mulai terbiasa bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan ayahnya tidak pulang atau memberi kabar, ia tidak menangis atau takut seperti orang-orang di luar sana. Lagipula selama ini dia selalu sendiri, jadi untuk apa ia menangis dan takut ketika ditinggal ayahnya bekerja. Ibunya bilang pekerjaan ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang hebat, maka dari itu Hokusai selalu melepas ayahnya dengan penuh suka cita berharap ayahnya pulang dengan segudang cerita yang akan diceritakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya.</p><p>“Apa kamu lapar?”</p><p>“Meow~ meow~”</p><p>Tanggapan dari kucing hitam itu lantas membuat Hokusai tersenyum kecil lalu ia menggendong kucing itu dan membawanya ke dapur sempit yang ada di rumahnya. Matanya terlihat kebingungan mencari kotak susu yang seingatnya masih tersisa sedikit.</p><p>“Meow~”</p><p>Kucing itu lantas melompat dari gendongan Hokusai dan menuju ke sudut meja yang ternyata terdapat kotak susu yang dicari Hokusai.</p><p>“Ah.. ini.”</p><p>Hokusai langsung menuangkan semua susu itu ke tempat minum khusus kucing hitam tersebut.</p><p>“Minum yang banyak.. minum yang banyak. Mungkin besok kita akan dapet makanan.”</p><p>Selama ditinggal ayahnya bekerja, biasanya Hokusai akan mendapat jatah makanan dan beberapa bahan pangan dari tempat ayahnya bekerja tetapi karena konflik semakin memanas dan krisis bahan pangan dimana-mana, membuat Hokusai hanya mendapat sedikit makanan. Terkadang nenek baik hati yang berada di sebelah rumahnya akan menyisakan sedikit makanan untuknya.</p><p>“Shiro.. Apa yang kita akan lakukan hari ini?”</p><p>Kucing itu tidak menjawab dan hanya sibuk meminum susu yang diberikan. Awalnya Hokusai tidak berniat memelihara kucing ini tetapi sejak ayahnya pergi bekerja dan tidak memberi kabar selama berbulan-bulan hingga sekarang, kucing ini selalu mendatanginya dan menemaninya. Kadang muncul pada pagi hari dan sorenya sudah menghilang atau datang pada siang hari dan malam hari sudah menghilang. Akhirnya Hokusa memilih untuk memeliharanya walaupun itu artinya ia harus membagi makanannya untuk kucingnya.</p><p>“Hari ini apa kita—“</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘TOK TOK TOK’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Suara ketukan pintu memotong ucapan Hokusai lalu dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru Hokusai membuka kan pintu,</p><p>“Apa itu pa—ah?”</p><p>Hokusai kembali terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung ketika mendapati dua sosok pria berseragam militer yang sama seperti yang sering dipakai ayahnya. Salah satu pria dengan wajah tegas itu tersenyum ke arah Hokusai dan seingatnya pria itu pernah berbicara dengan ayahnya beberapa kali. Mungkin teman ayahnya?</p><p>“Hallo Hokusai, lama tidak bertemu.”</p><p>Pria itu masih tersenyum tetapi ada raut lelah di wajahnya dan Hokusai tidak paham maksud dari raut wajah itu. Satu tangan pria itu mengusap kepala Hokusai dengan ragu-ragu lalu raut wajah itu berangsur terlihat sedih.</p><p>“Boleh kita berbicara di dalam?”</p><p>Hokusai hanya mengangguk patuh dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.</p><p>“Akan aku buatkan minum..”</p><p>“Tidak perlu.”</p><p>Hokusai menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menuju dapur, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bingung dan tidak lama ia kembali berbicara.</p><p>“Tetapi mama mengatakan kalau ada tamu datang harus diberi minum.”</p><p>Pria itu tersenyum dengan penuh kesedihan.</p><p>“Tidak perlu, tidak perlu, kemarilah nak dan dengarkan aku.”</p><p>Hokusai dengan patuh mendekati pria itu lalu sebuah usapan kembali terasa dan senyum penuh kesedihan dari pria itu belum lah hilang.</p><p>“Hokusai, kau semakin besar ya? Apa kamu makan dengan baik?”</p><p>Hokusai menatap pria itu dengan raut bingung tetapi tetap menjawab.</p><p>“Makanan semakin sedikit tapi asal Shiro tetap bisa makan jadi tidak apa-apa.”</p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>“Meow~”</p><p>Pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seekor kucing hitam yang ternyata ikut menonton mereka. Seulas senyum jenaka terulas di wajah pria itu lalu ia kembali menatap Hokusai dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.</p><p>“Kau merawat Shiro dengan baik.”</p><p>Elusan pada kepala Hokusai kembali terasa begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, mirip dengan elusan yang diberikan ibunya dulu.</p><p>“Lalu apa yang ingin dibicarakan? .. bukannya ini seragam yang sama seperti papa?</p><p>Senyum pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan helaan nafas berat lalu ia memberikan isyarat kepada pria lain yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Pria yang lebih pendek itu memberikan sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh kain yang kemudian diiterima oleh pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Hokusai. Setelah benda itu berpindah tangan, pria itu menyodorkannya kepada Hokusai.</p><p>“Buka lah.”</p><p>Dengan raut bingung, Hokusai mencoba membuka kain tersebut lalu sebuah guci kecil atau yang dikenal dengan pasu terlihat dari balik kain tersebut.</p><p>“Guci?”</p><p>Hokusai menatap  pria itu dengan raut bingung.</p><p>“Paman kenapa memberiku guci? Tapi… ini mirip dengan punya mama—“</p><p>“Maafkan kami,”</p><p>Pria itu segera memotong ucapan Hokusai dan membungkukan badannya di depan Hokusai yang membuat Hokusai semakin bertanya-tanya. Ada keheningan yang menyelimuti di antara mereka sebelum pria itu kembali berbicara. Hokusai dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang ketika mendengar pria itu berbicara seolah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar.</p><p>“…Paman?”</p><p>“…ayahmu telah gugur di medan perang dan ini… adalah abu milik ayahmu.”</p><p>“Gugur?”</p><p>Hokusai menatap pasu berisikan abu milik ayahnya, tidak ada ekspersi jelas yang tergambar di wajahnya, matanya masih terlihat tenang. Tapi jantungnya masih berdetak begitu kencang yang kemudian berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang tidak ia pahami.</p><p>“Berarti papa menyusul mama?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Berarti rasa sakit yang dirasakan papa juga menghilang?”</p><p>Hokusai masih ingat tatapan penuh pilu yang selalu ayahnya sembunyikan terutama ketika ibunya telah pergi meninggalakan mereka. Ayahnya mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja tetapi ketika malam harinya ia mendengar ayahnya menangis dengan tangisan yang terdengar begitu memilukan sambil melafakan nama ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hokusai juga masih ingat batuk yang begitu mengerikan ketika ayahnya sakit sebulan sebelum ayahnya pergi ke medan perang, Hokusai mengajaknya ke dokter tetapi ayahnya menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya lah yang seharusnya diperiksa.</p><p>“Apa sekarang mereka sudah bertemu di surga?”</p><p>“….”</p><p>“Mereka pasti bahagia disana.”</p><p>Ibunya juga mengatakan bahwa orang baik akan masuk surga dan surge adalah tempat yang akan membuat orang-orang bahagia, maka dari itu Hokusai selalu diajarkan menjadi orang baik.</p><p>“Berarti  apa yang dikatakan mama benar, bahwa dewa itu memang baik.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Dewa menghapuskan penderitaan papa dan mempertemukannya dengan mama.”</p><p>Kalimatnya seolah memuja tetapi bahunya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal dengan erat.</p><p>“Tapi… tapi kenapa mereka tidak megajak ku?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Apa mereka membenci ku? Apa aku anak nakal? Apa—“</p><p>Sebuah pelukan menghentikan ucapan Hokusai, pelukan yang seharusnya hangat tetapi sekarang begitu menyesakan. Hokusai tidak paham apa yang ia rasakan, tidak jelas apa ia benar-benar terkejut atau begitu kalut dan ketakutan tetapi yang pasti perlahan pandangannya memburam dan tidak lama ia merasakan air matanya turun ke pipinya.</p><p>“… Kenapa.. aku menangis?”</p><p>Bahunya semakin bergetar dan pelukan itu semakin erat. Hokusai bisa merasakan bahu pria yang memeluknya juga sedikit bergetar dan lantunan maaf terdengar dari pria itu seolah kematian ayahnya adalah kesalahan pria itu. Ada rasa kosong di dada Hokusai, rasa yang sama seperti dulu ia kehilangan ibunya tetapi dulu ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan ayahnya yang masih terlihat begitu tegar. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak memiliki kehangatan apapun bahkan dari pria yang memeluknya sekarang. Di usia nya yang ke-12 tahun, Hokusai kehilangan segalanya.</p><p>“… kenapa terasa sakit?”</p><p>Pandangan Hokusai perlahan mengabur dan ia merasakan mengantuk, suara milik pria yang bersamanya pun perlahan tidak terdengar sampai akhirnya kegelapan melahapnya begitu saja.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hokusai~ “</p><p>“Hokusai~! “</p><p>“Hei Hokusai!”</p><p>“ Ayo bangun!”</p><p>Perlahan Hokusai membuka kedua matanya, helaian rambut berwarna salmon adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat sebelum pandangannya yang menjadi jelas memperlihatkan sosok remaja dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat ia kenal.</p><p>“Uh, Hokusai~ cepat bangun dan ayo pulang! Zen akan—“</p><p>Jemari Hokusai menyentuh helaian rambut sosok yang sering ia panggil Reo, kemudian menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Reo. Sedangkan Reo terlihat mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi bingung.</p><p>“…Hokusai? Kamu baik-baik aja?”</p><p>Hokusai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan seketika ia baru sadar bahwa ia tertidur di kursi taman. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berjalan-jalan mencari kucing lalu ia mengantuk dan tertidur disini. Apa mungkin Reo mencarinya?</p><p>“Hah, apapun itu. Ayo pulang!! Aku tidak mau dipukul Zen dan tidak diberi uang jajan!”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Reo berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan mulutnya tidak berhenti bergerutu tentang betapa sulitnya Hokusai dibangunkan dan bagaimana ia mancari Hokusai kesana-kemari.</p><p>“Pokoknya kau itu—“</p><p>“Reo.”</p><p>“Ha?’</p><p>Baru saja Reo berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Hokusai, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dengan erat oleh sosok yang berbeda tiga puluh sentimeter dari tingginya. Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan, jemari Hokusai pun bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Reo dengan lembut sedangkan Reo hanya mampu terdiam dengan penuh kebingungan.</p><p>“..Hokusai? kamu ini kenapa?”</p><p>“Mm senang, kamu disni.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Reo terlihat masih kebingungan tetapi akhirnya ia tetap membalas pelukan dari ‘rekan’ setimnya itu. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hokusai dengan lembut dan berbisik,</p><p>“Aku disini, kamu tidak sendirian, Hokusai.”</p><p>Rasa kosong yang dulu Hokusai rasakan perlahan sirna ketika ia dipungut oleh Iori. Keraguan yang dulu sempat muncul perlahan sirna ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok-sosok lain yang dipungut Iori sampai akhirnya mereka membuat grup hip hop dan bertarung bersama. Mengalami suka dan duka layaknya keluarga yang dulu sempat Hokusai idamkan. Lalu yang lebih penting  pelukan yang diberikan oleh mereka terutama dari sosok remaja ini terasa begitu hangat.</p><p>Reo sedikit tertawa ketika Hokusai mengusakan kepalnya di bahu Reo layaknya kucing yang ingin bermanja dengan pemiliknya, tepukan yang diberikan Reo kini berubah menjadi peringatan agar Hokusai menghentikan hal itu.</p><p>“Haha~ sudah-sudah ayo pulang~ Ada game yang mau aku mainkan dan juga aku tidak mau diceramahi oleh Zen!”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Reo tidak hentinya menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang dilihatnya hari ini, seperti Satsuki yang salah tingkah ketika disapa Anne atau pun betapa gagapnya Satsuki ketika membalas sapaan Anne, lalu beralih menceritakan tentang game yang ia mainkan dan banyak hal lainnya. Bersamaan dengan itu semua, jemari mereka saling bertautan sepanjang  perjalanan pulang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TAMAT</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cii kembali membawa fanfic Paralive, tapi kali ini agak angst dibanding kemarin.<br/>Buat masa lalu Hokusai itu murni cuman pemikiran Cii karena officialnya belum jelasin secara detail cuman ada info kalau ayahnya Hokusai itu tentara.<br/>Cii juga nyelipin Hokusai x Reo supaya ada manis-manisnya~</p><p>Psst Cii juga kayaknya mau buat ff hypmic x paralive</p><p>Semoga terhibur dan sampai jumpa~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>